Episode 4710
Cold Open Ernie and Rubber Duckie introduce today's theme of bath time. Rubber Duckie tells Ernie it's almost time for somebody's bath - Elmo's! Scene #1 Elmo plays outside, when Nina (his babysitter) calls him inside to take his daily bath. Elmo wants to keep playing, so Nina allows him one more minute before he must come inside. She makes sure his bath is prepared, as Elmo goes to look for Abby. Nina begins calling for Elmo, who tries to hide. Scene #2 Elmo heads to the garden to find Abby and takes shelter inside her large flower pot. Abby poofs in and, unaware that Elmo's around, magically begins pouring dirt into the pot. Nina stops by and checks if Abby has seen Elmo. Once Nina has left, Elmo reveals himself, now covered in dirt. He hears Nina, so he makes his escape. Scene #3 Elmo now finds himself at Big Bird's nest and hops inside to hide. Big Bird shows up with a bowl of mud, which he'll use to repair his nest. He reports to Nina that he hasn't seen Elmo and she continues her search. Elmo startles Big Bird, causing him to drop his mud bowl on Elmo, covering him in mud. Nina continues calling for him, so he looks for another place to hide. Scene #4 Oscar gets tired of hearing all this talk about nice, clean baths. Elmo leaps into his trash can and creates a big mess. Nina hears the noise and finally finds Elmo, now totally covered in filth. She lifts him out and Oscar invites Elmo over anytime. Scene #5 Ernie happens by on his way to the tub and learns about Elmo's situation. He explains one doesn't have to stop playing when it's bath time - you can play in the bathtub, like he does with Rubber Duckie. He begins singing "Rubber Duckie," when Elmo points out he doesn't have a toy like Rubber Duckie. Ernie allows him borrow Rubber Duckie's cousin, Bill (who's visiting from "across the pond"). They sing another verse of the song, before Elmo happily plays with Bill in the bath, as he and Nina sing one final verse. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - B. Cartoon "B is for Bath" Muppets "Brushy Brush" (from Healthy Teeth, Healthy Me) Insert Elmo finds Baby Bear, getting ready to take his bath, which is what wild animals do when it rains. He starts singing a version “Singing in the Shower” with Elmo. Muppets / Celebrity Ernie, Bert and various celebrities sing "Rubber Duckie." Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 12. Cartoon At bath time, a boy counts his 12 bath toys. Elmo's World: Bath Time Scene #4 Elmo dries off from his bath, when Abby gets a call from her mommy - it's her bath time now. Elmo lets her borrow Bill to play with.